


Irrational

by HLKent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advices, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLKent/pseuds/HLKent
Summary: It was irrational, something momentary, something she never imagined she could do, but it happened and her brain needs to deal with the consequences of her irrational act.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here. I'm not American and I don't speak English either. This whole story was translated with a translation tool and I had to make some adaptations to be consistent. So, without further ado, enjoy.

**Irracional**

**-**

_O que ela estava pensando quando deixou isso acontecer?_

  
Foi a pergunta que ela fez enquanto olhava para o teto que naquele momento parecia tão imenso e profundo quanto o espaço

Sua respiração ainda estava irregular e seu coração batia descontroladamente no peito. Havia um sentimento de felicidade que ela queria espalhar a todo custo, mas foi encoberto pelo sentimento de culpa pelo que fizeram.

Não deveria ter acontecido; era um impulso, algo do momento que complicaria tudo entre os dois.

Horas antes, Houkmorth derrubou um poderoso akuma, um akuma forte e inteligente o suficiente para derrotar Ladybug e Chat Noir. Mayura foi em auxílio de Darkman e pela primeira vez quase pegou o anel Chat Noir. O Chat foi subjugado por ela, mas é claro que Ladybug traria reforços para a luta e Carapace a impediu de pegar o ringue.

Foi extremamente frustrante e ela teve o prazer de chutar o menino tartaruga.

No final os heróis venceram e Nathalie voltou para a mansão onde encontrou Gabriel no ateliê. Estava uma bagunça, as fotos, fotos de design se espatifaram no chão e no meio daquele caos ele estava parado olhando para o nada, parecendo derrotado como nunca antes.

Essa era a parte de que ela menos gostava. Ela odiava vê-lo tão frustrado e derrotado e a cada dia que passava ela ficava irritada com Ladybug e Chat Noir.

Sem dizer nada ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou, a tensão foi aos poucos deixando seu corpo que parecia relaxar com a presença dela. Minutos depois, depois de se certificar de que ele estava mais calmo, ela o soltou e o virou.

"Você está bem?" Foi uma pergunta meio estúpida, já que o estúdio estava parcialmente destruído e isso mostrava claramente que ele não estava indo bem. Gabriel não respondeu, seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela, havia algo lá que Nathalie não podia acreditar que ela identificou claramente; desejo.

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de sair e não ser puxada por esse sentimento, Gabriel a surpreendeu beijando-a. O choque momentâneo foi abafado pelo desejo com que ele a beijou e logo ela retribuiu, rompendo todas as barreiras que a cercavam e mantendo-a a salvo daquele sentimento e deixando ir com o que sentia por ele. Claro, isso foi um erro, que ela nem mesmo tentou evitar.

Foi sua irracionalidade que não o impediu de beijá-la e que os levou a um dos quartos de hóspedes no andar térreo. Era sua irracionalidade que a cegava para a razão, que ela pensava apenas em seu próprio desejo, que gostava de cada toque, cada carícia e cada gemido com grande prazer. Foi sua irracionalidade que a levou àquele momento, pensando no que deveria fazer agora.

Um pouco hesitante, ela virou a cabeça dele e olhou para Gabriel. Ele estava distante olhando para o nada, uma fina camada de suor brilhava em sua pele deixando-o ... Nathalie suprimiu o pensamento antes que ele chegasse e trouxe ainda mais danos. Sentindo os olhos dela nele, ele olhou para ela, os dois ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. O toque de seu telefone quebrou o silêncio, mas não a tensão que se estabeleceu entre os dois.

Puxando o lençol, ela saiu da cama e foi procurar o celular no bolso da calça. Vendo o nome Adrien na tela, ela empalideceu e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu envergonhada, pensou em não atender e rejeitar a ligação, mas não o fez. Adrien não tinha o hábito de ligar para ela quando estava na escola, a menos que fosse uma emergência.

"Sim, Adrien?" Em nenhum momento ela olhou para Gabriel, tentando processar o que Adrien disse e ao mesmo tempo pensar no que fazer. A única coisa que ouviu foi o pedido para ir à casa de Nino para fazer um serviço e isso a obrigou a olhar para o patrão que aparentemente aproveitou para se vestir enquanto falava com o menino. "Um trabalho na casa de Nino?" Ela sabia que Gabriel negaria, entretanto ele tirou o dia de folga para surpreendê-la acenando com a cabeça de uma forma idiota. "Ok, esteja em casa às sete." Mesmo Adrien não pareceu acreditar, gritando ah, sério, fazendo-a tirar o telefone da orelha e sorrir, esquecendo o elefante na sala.

"Obrigado, Nathalie!"

"De nada." Ela atendeu a chamada já encerrada.

"Nathalie." Ela olhou para cima e encontrou Gabriel já vestido com um olhar sombrio e culpado, ela sabia o que estava por vir e o que seria dito e isso não impediu que a dor diminuísse. "O que aconteceu ..."

"Foi um erro e não deveria ter acontecido." Ela completou com a intenção de diminuir a dor se dissesse, não fazia muita diferença já que ele concordou.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso." Ela balançou a cabeça e o observou se virar e sair do quarto.

Foi preciso muito autocontrole para ela engolir o choro e empurrar a dor o mais fundo que podia. Ela precisava voltar ao trabalho, mas apenas a ideia de estar na mesma sala onde ele estava fazendo tudo que ela tentava suprimir veio com força, mas Nathalie era orgulhosa demais para deixar suas emoções gritarem. Lutando consigo mesma, ela se levantou fazendo com que cada tijolo de Gabriel se encaixasse e a barreira entre ela e suas emoções foi levantada novamente.

**_**

O dia foi terrivelmente longo.

Ela estava morrendo de vontade de ir para casa, afundar na banheira com uma garrafa de vinho ao lado e ficar o mais longe possível da mansão e de Gabriel, não que ele estivesse lá no estúdio porque decidiu tirar o resto do dia para ficar no covil.

Era óbvio que não estar ali não diminuía sua vergonha ou humilhação. A foto de Emilie estava lá com aqueles olhos verdes julgando-a pela traição. Ela não aguentava mais, então ela saiu mais cedo. Não faria muita diferença já que Gabriel não sentiria falta dela por estar no covil, as reuniões que ele teve naquela tarde foram canceladas e Adrien estava na casa de Nino, então ela tirou a tarde de folga.

Ao chegar em casa jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi atrás de uma garrafa de vinho desejando ter algo mais forte para afogar seus sentimentos, depois de duas garrafas e um banho não relaxante foi para a cama sentindo o caos por dentro saiu, lágrimas veio como uma cachoeira e aquela dor de amar alguém que nunca a amaria de volta a atingiu com força.

Como ela pôde ser tão tola? Como ela poderia ter feito isso consigo mesma? Pior do que amar alguém e não ser amado, era ter essa pessoa por algumas horas e ser rejeitado logo depois. Nathalie sabia que não era uma boa pessoa, mas com certeza não merecia.

_

Os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos e cheios de tensão.

O ar entre eles estava se tornando insuportável para os dois. Por mais silenciosos que estivessem normalmente, aquele silêncio estava se tornando insuportável, era como se houvesse uma lacuna entre os dois.

Gabriel nunca sentiu aquele lugar tão frio como antes.

A mesa que Nathalie ocupava estava vazia, ela escolheu trabalhar no escritório. Algo que ela não gostou no início, porque ela estaria longe se ela adoecesse, mas não a impediu. A mesma necessidade que ela tinha de se afastar dele o máximo possível, ele também precisava dela. Mas ele não suportava sua frieza, nem sua voz monótona e profissional.

Nathalie impôs aquela barreira entre eles novamente, ele era o chefe e nada mais. Ele não era mais seu amigo ou parceiro. Ela o estava tratando como tratava qualquer pessoa e, mesmo que quisesse que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram, não seriam. Ele cruzou a linha, fez algo de que se arrependeu, pelo menos foi o que sua mente disse, mas seu coração irracionalmente disse outra coisa.

Desistir desse desejo foi tão precipitado e estúpido. E por mais que quisesse, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, ela e seus lábios, o efeito que isso teve sobre ele, o quão loucamente seu coração estava batendo por tê-la em seus braços. Gabriel foi totalmente irracional em deixar isso acontecer, ele traiu Emilie, ele traiu seus votos de fidelidade e amor e eternidade e a promessa que havia feito a ela.

"Senhor, a matriz ligou e informou que os protótipos do vestido estão prontos." Este senhor foi substituído por Gabriel de uma forma apaixonada em sua mente. Isso o irritava, não importa o quanto ele tentasse tirar Nathalie da cabeça, ela ainda estava lá o importunando e reacendendo aquela chama que ele queria apagar.

"Ok, isso é tudo?" Ele perguntou o mais friamente que pôde. Ele sentiu uma leve emoção de dor atingindo-o e isso o fez olhar para ela. Ela estava séria e impassível, aparentemente mostrando que não se importava com ele, mas aquele sentimento foi sendo esmagado e suprimido aos poucos e então qualquer vestígio dele desapareceu.

"Sim, Adrien já está em casa e está esperando você para almoçar."

"Estou ocupado agora." Seus olhos voltaram para a tela em um sinal claro de que ele queria ficar sozinho. Ela não disse nada, o som de saltos saltando e a porta sendo fechada segundos depois trouxeram o desejo de trazê-la de volta e desfrutar de sua presença.

Gabriel cometeu um erro, que afastou a única pessoa que o compreendia e que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Ele estava perdendo Nathalie.

**_**

"Está tudo bem entre você e o pai?"

A pergunta de Adrien fez seus músculos ficarem tensos, seus olhos se desviaram da agenda do chefe para encontrar os olhos verdes idênticos aos de Emilie.

Olhar naqueles olhos trouxe à tona a vergonha que sentira desde aquela tarde. Ela esperava que não estivesse aparecendo, pois complicaria tudo.

"Não está tudo bem. Por que você pergunta?" Ela questionou agir normalmente, seus olhos se voltaram para o tablet e ela rapidamente reorganizou a programação do chefe.

"Há algo diferente entre vocês." A resposta foi hesitante e Nathalie soube pelo tom que ele estava considerando se deveria ou não continuar. "Vocês estão longe um do outro."

"Distante?" Isso a interessou. Quando ela e Gabriel chegaram perto dos olhos de Adrien? Eles nunca mostraram nada, nenhuma abordagem, nada. Nathalie sempre foi profissional com o chefe, assim como ele. E Gabriel às vezes mostrava indiferença por ela, as palavras de Adrien não faziam sentido a menos que ...

“Vocês são amigos, Nathalie, vocês são próximos. Sei que o pai se preocupa com você e sei que você se importa com ele. Lembro-me das noites que você passou conosco depois que minha mãe desapareceu, vi sua preocupação e como você tentou segurar as pontas. E também vejo o quanto o pai se preocupa com você, quando você está doente ou se sentindo mal, ele fica mal. Mas tem algo estranho, vocês estão distantes, vocês parecem se incomodar com a presença um do outro. ”

_É porque nos incomodamos._

"Não há nada de errado comigo e com seu pai, estamos bem." Foi uma mentira que não o convenceu. Adrien parecia desapontado e olhou para seu prato.

“Você está mentindo para não me machucar ou me preocupar. Você sempre faz isso. ”

O lamento em sua voz a confundiu. Adrien já estava tão cercado de mentiras que não importava o quanto ela não queria que ele soubesse sobre sua vida pessoal, ela não aguentava mais.

“Seu pai e eu estamos em um dilema, mas você não precisa se preocupar. São coisas adultas. ”

"Você sabe que não sou mais uma criança, sabe?" Seu humor mudou, aquele sorriso de menino estava estampado em seus lábios. O mesmo sorriso que ela viu enquanto ele estava crescendo e que às vezes a derretia.

Nathalie tomou a liberdade de se aproximar e bagunçar amorosamente seus cabelos.

“Eu sei, eu queria que você não tivesse crescido. Isso me deu menos problemas. "Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele coçou a nuca." Mas não se preocupe comigo e com seu pai, ficaremos bem. "

Era o que ela esperava, embora soubesse que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis.

**_**

As coisas pioraram significativamente entre os dois por causa de um investidor.

Javier Hernández, um nome importante entre eles, era um grande investidor que buscava fechar um negócio caro e lucrativo com a Marca Gabriel. O homem era sério e muito importante e quando disse que queria conhecer Gabriel pessoalmente era algo que ele não podia negar, seria vantajoso negociar com o Sr. Hernández, pelo menos foi o que ele pensou até vê-lo interagir com Nathalie.

Ele era muito gentil, muito gentil e a elogiava demais para o gosto do Agreste. Mas o pior foi ver Nathalie agir bem com ele. Ele até sorriu para o homem e corou.

A cena azedou seu humor ainda mais e quando ele disse que pensaria no negócio Nathalie franziu a testa como se dissesse o que você está fazendo.

"Espero que considere minha proposta, senhor Agreste." O homem perguntou oferecendo sua mão, que Gabriel olhou com desdém.

"Ele geralmente não aperta a mão das pessoas." Nathalie falou, ganhando um olhar zangado do chefe. "Me desculpe por isso."

Sua intenção era salvar o negócio e a atitude de Gabriel não estava ajudando no momento.

“Não tem problema, _Nathalia._ ” O sorriso charmoso e o jeito que ele disse o nome dela irritou Gabriel ainda mais. Ele queria tirar aquele sorriso daquele homem e tirar Nathalie dali, ele estava pensando seriamente em se akumatizar, mas sair dali e deixá-los sozinhos não era uma boa ideia, principalmente porque ela sorria. Hernández segurou sua mão e provocou uma onda de intensa raiva que o invadiu quando o homem se atreveu a beijar a mão de sua assistente.

"Nathalie." Ela puxou a mão e deu um passo para trás, conhecendo o tom de raiva do chefe. "Se terminarmos aqui, tenha um bom dia." Ele deu as costas e saiu como se fosse um rei. O Sr. Hernández olhou um tanto confuso para o assistente de Gabriel, que murmurou um pedido de desculpas e seguiu o chefe.

O ar dentro do carro estava extremamente pesado. Nathalie arriscou uma olhada no espelho retrovisor e viu a expressão fechada de raiva que ele exibia. E assim, foi até a mansão.

"Algum problema, senhor?" Ela finalmente perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro.

"Voce ainda pergunta?" ele disse com desdém enquanto abria a porta e descia as escadas. A atitude dele a confundia, não que Gabriel não agisse normalmente assim, ele era indiferente às coisas e pessoas, mas ele só usava aquele tom com ela quando estava com raiva dela ou quando ele descontava suas frustrações. Algo que eu não fazia há muito tempo.

Ela deveria ter lhe dado tempo para se acalmar, mas essa atitude despertou sua curiosidade, então ela foi atrás dele que já estava no Atelier.

"Senhor, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou fechando a porta, ele estava pronto para descer até o covil e parecia não querer falar.

"Você está falando sério que não conhece Nathalie?" Esse tom a irritava, assim como sua atitude.

"Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando a Gabriel." Sua fala o fez se afastar da pintura e olhar para ela, seus olhos eram frios e ao mesmo tempo ardiam de raiva. Foi alarmante ver que a raiva e a frieza nunca foram dirigidas a ela como agora.

"Deixe-me refrescar sua mente, Nathalie, Javier Hernández." Se ela deveria saber o que o homem tinha a ver com todo aquele problema, ela estava no escuro.

"E quanto ao Sr. Hernández?" ela perguntou inocentemente e viu o chefe ficando ainda mais irritado. "O que ele fez?"

“Não seja inocente. Você sabe muito bem o que ele fez! ” Ele a acusou venenosamente.

"Não, eu não sei."

“Oh. Por favor, Nathalie. Ele estava flertando com você. " Ela franziu a testa, claramente não entendendo toda a confusão.

"Ele não estava flertando comigo."

"Eu estava e você estava gostando." Ele a acusou novamente e foi a vez dela ficar irritada.

“Não seja ridículo Gabriel, o senhor Hernández não estava flertando comigo. E mesmo se eu fosse, não vejo por que isso seria problema seu. "

"O problema é meu porque você é meu empregado e qualquer um pode dizer depois que só consegui esse contrato porque você e Hernández estavam trocando olhares!"

"Não estávamos fazendo isso!" E foi aí que toda a sua paciência cedeu. Ele não tinha o direito, muito menos razão para sugerir tal coisa.

"Não eram?" ele perguntou venenosamente.

"Não, e repito que, mesmo que estivéssemos, não é da sua conta nem de ninguém."

"Claro, este é o meu negócio, não vou deixar você e suas atitudes mancharem a minha marca." Gabriel soube que no momento em que a frase saiu de sua boca, ele foi longe demais. Suas feições mudaram drasticamente para doer, e pelo jeito que ela olhou para ele, ele sabia que a tinha ofendido. Mas ele não recuou, ele não iria se desculpar pelo que ela fez pelo jeito que ela cruzou a linha ao sorrir para aquele homem.

"Desculpe senhor, isso não se repetirá." Ela se virou e saiu.

"Mestre."

"Agora não, Nooroo." Ele respondeu amuado. A última coisa que ele queria ouvir eram as perguntas de seu kwami.

"Acho que foi injusto com a Srta. Nathalie." Ele continuou com a reprimenda.

"Eu não fui, Nathalie estava errada."

"Mas ela não fez nada." O kwami falou pairando sobre o homem. Mesmo escondido, ele era uma testemunha de que nada de que seu mestre a acusasse era real.

“Como pode Nooroo. Ela flertou com aquele homem. "

“Ela era apenas amigável. Lembro-me de ouvir que este acordo era muito importante para o mestre. ”

"Isso não é uma justificativa para ela fazer isso."

"E por que isso o incomoda tanto, Mestre?" ele perguntou inocentemente, embora soubesse a resposta, mas seu mestre precisava perceber sem que ele dissesse por que conhecendo bem o homem, ele o acusaria e o negaria até a morte.

Por que isso o incomodava tanto? Não demorou muito para Gabriel chegar à resposta inevitável, ele estava com ciúmes. Estava louco de ciúme e isso o levou a outra conclusão da qual já fugia há muito tempo, estava apaixonado por Nathalie e não suportava a ideia de perdê-la para outra pessoa.

Por que isso o incomodava tanto? Não demorou muito para Gabriel chegar à resposta inevitável, ele estava com ciúmes. Estava louco de ciúme e isso o levou a outra conclusão da qual já fugia há muito tempo, estava apaixonado por Nathalie e não suportava a ideia de perdê-la para outra pessoa.

**_**

"Papai?" Adrien gritou da porta parecendo nervoso e inseguro.

"O que você quer, Adrien?" ele perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o design. Ele passou a tarde tentando trabalhar, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Nathalie e seus sentimentos por ela.

"Estou preocupado com você." Isso chamou sua atenção e o fez olhar para o filho.

“Preocupado comigo? Por quê?"

“Eu ouvi sua discussão com Nathalie. Mas não foi de propósito. "Ele foi rápido em explicar, vendo o olhar de desaprovação e vergonha de seu pai." Eu ... você deveria se desculpar com ela. "

"Adrien."

"Você foi rude e magoou Nathalie, se eu não tivesse saído na hora, ela foi embora, tenho certeza de que teria chorado." Isso apenas o fez se sentir mais culpado do que antes e pareceu encorajar Adrien a continuar. “Nathalie não merecia as acusações, ela sempre foi uma profissional, nunca ultrapassou limites e sabe. Não sei por que você fez isso, mas você precisa consertar as coisas. ”

"Qualquer coisa que eu fizer só vai complicar ainda mais nosso relacionamento."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Porque eu sou o chefe dela. E lá está sua mãe." Ele saiu antes de ter a chance de parar. Eu não queria ter aquela conversa com Adrien, na verdade, eu não queria ter essa conversa com ninguém.

"O que mamãe tem a ver com isso?"

"Vá estudar Adrien."

“Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que você sempre me evita ou me mantém longe? A dor e a irritação que ele sempre teve o cuidado de manter afastadas vieram à tona com tudo. Adrien não conseguia mais segurar seus sentimentos.

"Eu não faço isso."

“Sim, você faz. Você sabe o que vai acontecer, pai, você vai acabar sozinho porque vai chegar um momento em que vou parar de tentar. Já estou parando, cansei disso. "Ao sair, bateu a porta e Gabriel sentiu uma enorme culpa por causar esses sentimentos ao filho.

Adrien falava sério, ele iria perdê-lo, assim como havia perdido Emilie e agora ele perdeu Nathalie. Ele precisava corrigir isso mesmo que envolvesse conversar sobre seus sentimentos com o filho.

Ele correu para fora do Atelier e viu Adrien subindo as escadas em passos duros e raivosos, lembrando a si mesmo. "Estou apaixonado por ela." Sua voz fez o filho parar abruptamente e se virar para encará-lo, totalmente surpreso. Meio hesitante sobre a possível reação de Adrien, ele continuou. “Estou apaixonado por Nathalie e fiquei irritado com a maneira como o Sr. Hernández se comportava com ela. E eu sinto que não deveria me sentir assim porque ali está sua mãe. A expressão de Adrien variou de choque, alegria e confusão.

"E quanto à minha mãe?" Ele perguntou descendo os degraus. Este não era o tipo de conversa que eles teriam que ter à distância.

"Sua mãe vai voltar para Adrien."

Era o que ele esperava, mas aparentemente não era o que seu filho pensava.

"Pai, ela não vai voltar, ela já se foi há muito tempo e não tem problemas para seguir em frente." Normalmente, ele o repreendia por pensar e dizer algo assim, mas ele se sentia confortado pelas palavras simples do filho. "Acho que ela gostaria que você fosse feliz."

"Como você tem tanta certeza de que ela não veria isso como uma traição?"

“Porque quando amamos alguém, queremos a felicidade dessa pessoa. Mamãe me ensinou isso. ”

Seu sorriso era melancólico e caloroso. E essas palavras mostraram o quão maduro seu filho estava ficando. Isso também o fez perceber que Adrien já era um menino e que sua obsessão em trazer Emilie de volta o estava fazendo perder aquela parte da vida do filho.

"Sua mãe sempre foi melhor nisso do que eu."

"O que isso significa?"

“Eu não sou um bom pai, Adrien. Acho que não sei como lidar com você e seus sentimentos, tenho medo de te machucar, tenho medo de que você seja como eu. ” Sua confissão chocou Adrien. Ele não esperava que seu pai pensasse assim, ele sabia que não era o melhor pai do mundo, muito menos que eu queria machucá-lo.

“O Senhor está certo, você não é o melhor pai do mundo, mas você me magoou ao cancelar a seleção de nossos jantares e me manter longe. Queria que você fosse o mesmo que era antes de sua mãe partir, queria que você tivesse orgulho de mim e fosse como os pais dos meus amigos. Mas não te amo menos por isso. Sempre quis ser como você. "

"Por quê?"

“Você não tem medo de enfrentar o mundo ou dizer não às pessoas. Eu tenho."

"Eu posso te ensinar isso." O sorriso de Adrien nunca foi tão brilhante e feliz como naquele momento. Ele ficou encantado com suas palavras, parecia ter desejado por elas há muito tempo.

"Eu vou gostar disso." Foi uma frase pequena, mas foi o suficiente para deixar o pai feliz. Nem mesmo ele sabia que ansiava por ensinar algo tão trivial a Adrien. Sem o conhecimento de Adrien, ele estava abrindo uma porta que Gabriel mantinha firmemente trancada em seu coração, ele estava disposto a tentar se aproximar de seu filho.

Até que falar com Adrien sobre seus sentimentos não foi tão ruim a final.

**_**

Embora fosse uma bela manhã em Paris, para Nathalie foi uma manhã frustrante que prometia ser a pior de todas.

Ela não estava nada animada para ir trabalhar, muito menos para ver Gabriel. Ele foi longe demais, foi rude e a magoou muito. Ela não queria enfrentá-lo, pela primeira vez ela não queria estar perto dele ou vê-lo. Ele considerou a ideia de se demitir, muitas empresas queriam que ela trabalhasse para elas, não faltariam propostas. Mas ela não podia ir embora, naquele momento Adrien era tudo que a segurava lá.

Ao chegar na mansão, percebeu que algo estava bem diferente no local, mas não tinha certeza do que era.

"Nathalie!" Adrien gritou assim que saiu do quarto e desceu correndo as escadas até ela. Ela ficou rígida quando o menino a envolveu em um abraço apertado, mas ainda mais curiosa sobre o significado daquele ato. "Obrigado."

"Por quê?" seu tom sempre profissional foi substituído por um de pura curiosidade. Ele não respondeu nada, apenas se afastou e mostrou um sorriso felino. "O que você fez?" ela perguntou desconfiada. Adrien não sorria daquele jeito há anos, sempre que mostrava aquele sorriso, era um sinal de que ele estava tramando algo.

"Nada. Te vejo mais tarde." Ele saiu sorrindo, imaginando a reação dela à surpresa que ajudou seu pai a criar.

Nathalie reprimiu a vontade de ir atrás dele e exigir saber o que ele estava fazendo, mas ela deixou ir de uma forma ou de outra ela saberá. Seu foco estava na reunião que seu chefe teria em quinze minutos e ela ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Ela nem percebeu que se esqueceu de passar a programação do dia para Adrien.

Contra sua vontade, obrigou-se a ir ao Ateliê, apenas passar a pauta do dia para Gabriel e depois correr para a cozinha fazer um café bem forte e voltar lá para ajudar o chef na reunião. Assim que a reunião terminasse, ela iria para o escritório e passaria o resto do dia lá. Ficar longe de Gabriel era um bom plano. Só não esperava aquela cena assim que entrou, o Atelier estava cheio de flores, com arranjos para todos os lados.

Era uma visão linda, mas ao mesmo tempo estranha que a fez se perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali.

A garganta pigarreou para olhar para a mesa onde encontrou Gabriel com um buquê de flores na mão parecendo nervoso. Ele se aproximou dela, que abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida.

"Perdoe-me. Eu cruzei a linha e fui um verdadeiro idiota com você. Eu não deveria ter dito o que disse, eu estava com ciúmes e ..."

"O que?" ela estava claramente surpresa, ela ainda não entendia o significado de tudo isso, mas ouvi-lo dizer que estava com ciúmes não era algo que ela esperava. "Você acabou de dizer que estava com ciúmes?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

Ele ficou em silêncio, ele estava com medo de dizer a verdade. Ele estava desistindo da ideia de Adrien. O filho pensou em tudo e disse que com certeza Nathalie o perdoaria e diria que também estava apaixonada por ele, pois segundo Adrien isso era óbvio.

"Gabriel?"

"Porque eu estou apaixonado por você. E ver Hernández agir dessa forma e você ser gentil com ele me deixou extremamente zangado e com ciúmes. ” Por mais sincera que fosse, ela não parecia acreditar muito nele e quem poderia culpá-la? não mostre. "Nathalie, eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, mas eu mantive isso fora da minha mente até aquela tarde. Tudo saiu. Meus sentimentos, meu desejo, o desejo de estar com você. Eu me permiti isso, ter você . E desde então não consigo parar de pensar em você e em como deixei as coisas ficarem estranhas entre nós. "

Nunca, ela nunca pensou que o ouviria confessar que sentia o mesmo por ela. Nathalie não criou ilusões; doíam muito, então ela nunca esperou que um dia ele se apaixonasse por ela. Embora fosse emocionante, também era inacreditável.

“Não, eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas, Gabriel. Até ontem você amava Emilie e agora está apaixonado por mim? ”

“Eu ainda a amo, eu nunca vou deixar de amá-la. Ela era minha esposa, ela era o amor da minha vida e ela é a mãe do meu filho. Mas Adrien está certo; é hora de deixá-la ir. Ele deu um passo à frente. A princípio com medo de que ela fosse embora, mas ela não o fez. Ela ficou ali olhando para ele, absorvendo cada palavra. Com a mão livre, ele pegou a dela, que tremia, e a pegou. "para o broche. Para que ela soubesse que ele não estava mentindo. "Quando digo que estou apaixonado por você, Nathalie, não estou mentindo. Aos poucos, você se tornou alguém importante para mim. Ter essa barreira entre nós me faz sentir mal, me faz sentir vazia. Não gosto mais de viver assim, Nathalie. "

"Gabriel ..."

"Me de uma chance."

“Você sabe o que está me pedindo? Você sabe tudo o que esta decisão implica? ”

“Eu sei e estou disposto a fazer isso. A menos que você não queira ou sinta o mesmo. “Ele parecia assustado e ela queria rir. Tudo era difícil de acreditar, lá estava Gabriel Agreste abrindo o coração para ela, confessando que estava apaixonado por ela e com medo de ser rejeitado.

“Claro, eu sinto o mesmo. Mas não quero dar um passo em vão. Não somos apenas nós dois, Gabriel, é trabalho, nossas vidas, Adrien ... ”

"Ele está bem com isso."

"Como você sabe? Você falou com ele sobre o que aconteceu entre nós?" Ela perguntou alarmada. Gabriel dizendo a Adrien que isso era vergonhoso, ele os estava expondo a um garoto de quinze anos.

“Não que isso tenha acontecido entre nós, eu abri para ele depois de uma breve discussão. Eu disse a ele o que sinto por você e ele me disse que não há problema em seguir em frente. "Ela não sabia o que mais a surpreendeu, se ele se abriu com Adrien ou se o menino não se incomodou." Ele me disse uma vez que você já está na família. "Ele disse como se tivesse acabado de ler sua mente." Quem você acha que me ajudou a fazer tudo isso? ”

"Certamente você não elaboraria nada muito romântico."

"Eu sou romântica, Nathalie." Ele respondeu com uma carranca.

"Tu es?"

"Estou e pretendo mostrar esse lado todos os dias se disser que sim." Ela sorriu ternamente e seu coração bateu mais rápido, tendo uma ideia do que aquele sorriso significava.

"Eu adoraria conhecer esse lado seu." Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir. E com essa afirmação ele a beijou, deixando cair o buquê no chão. Nathalie o abraçou fazendo com que ele a puxasse para mais perto e a mantivesse em seus braços.

Uma pequena parte dela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e essa mesma parte dizia que não iria durar, que Gabriel mudaria de ideia e não deixaria Emilie ir. Ela decidiu não dar ouvidos a essa parte, preferia ser irracional e ver aonde iria levá-los, aproveitar cada momento que tivesse com ele e decidiu deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente, sem nenhum planejamento. Principalmente porque ela provou que ser irracional e deixar as coisas acontecerem não era uma coisa ruim, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time, if you don't get discouraged from translating.  
> That's all, folks


End file.
